


What a Life

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: Baekhyun is sex deprived and on the prowl for cock.Sehun and Chanyeol are his (lucky) victims.





	1. City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write this the moment we got to know Baekhyun and ChanHun would come with an album in the same month~  
sorry for typos ꈍ .̮ ꈍ

The past months had been filled with dance practice, vocal training, song recording, music video shooting, vlogging, working out, tv shows, album jacket shooting, fan meetings, concerts— in short: no free time at all for any of the members of popular K-pop boyband EXO. But for Baekhyun in particular, who had just come out with his solo debut album—a mini album called City Lights, filled with songs that quickly became fan favourites—it had been an exhausting period. The free time he had had, he had spent stuck to his computer screen, totally and completely absorbed in a game, either PubG, League of Legends, Overwatch, or any other online game that would result in him screaming with frustration, ready to punch a hole in his monitor. 

He had wished to spend time with the other members, but Yixing had been in China, as per usual, Minseok and Kyungsoo had been—and still were—serving for the military, Jongin, Jongdae and Junmyeon had been off having their own schedules and practicing for EXplOration concerts, and Sehun and Chanyeol had been doing the exact same thing as Baekhyun. They had just brought out their first mini album too called What a Life. The album was a success, much like his own. 

He was super proud of his two younger band mates, just like how he had been super proud of Jongdae and Yixing when they had dropped their solo debut albums. He was proud of all the members. He loved them all after all, almost just as much as he loved his Eris. His sweet Eris, whom he was doing all the hard work for, and it had paid off. It always did. Seeing EXO-L's mesmerised expressions and twinkling eyes was always worth the effort he put in his performances. 

But a great performance, meant a great shape. And a great shape equaled no sex. He had barely had enough energy to masturbate, let alone to woo one of the members into his bed for an intimate time. Because sex meant that he would end up with a limp for a few days, or with a hickey or two, which would evoke a string of rumors by netizins. He had wanted to have sex, though, badly, since the last time he had gotten laid had been when Jongdae had released April, and a Flower. And that was over four months ago. It had been a great night, though, for sex with Jongdae was always… interesting. He never knew what would happen, or who would top. He didn't mind either. Jongdae had a way with moving his hips, making him a great top who could show him every part of Heaven. But having Jongdae on his back, back lifted off the bed in a high arch, mouth agape to let out a string of harmonised curses, was a sight Baekhyun had grown addicted to.

Not that Jongdae mattered right now. Not when his ass why high up in the air, his thighs slightly apart, his sore knees digging into the mattress, and his mouth stuffed with cock—not Jongdae's. Finally, after those agonising yet worthwhile months, he was getting some action.

Yes, he was needy. Yes, he was horny. Yes, he knew he looked like a dirty vixen with his back dipped in and his ass stuck out like this. 

No, he didn't care.

He couldn't care. His mind was too clouded with lust to care about anything but the veiny dick throbbing against his skillful tongue. The blowjob was wet and sloppy. Spit was dripping everywhere; down his chin, down the thick girth of the hard cock, onto the black and white striped bedspread. Once again, he couldn't bring himself to care. He loved making a mess. 

“Fuck, Baek…” The rough, low voice coming from above made Baekhyun want to smile around the dick, but only the edges of his mouth were able to curl upward a little. He opened his watery eyes and looked up, his heart hammering against his ribcage as he caught Sehun's dark eyes from behind his black fringe. The younger's hair had grown long enough to fall over his eyes when he hadn't styled it. “You're so good at this…”

Sex with Sehun wasn't much different from sex with Jongdae, because just like Jongdae, Sehun was versatile. He didn't care about positions, about who would top or who would bottom. Sehun always let Baekhyun take the lead, sometimes allowing the power bottom inside of him come out. Other times he'd fuck their youngest member into oblivion, making his otherwise quite deep voice go so high you'd think he was a vocalist too. Sehun had a nice voice, Baekhyun thought. It sounded as if it was on the brink of cracking all the time, but it never did. It was rough. If you could touch a voice, it would feel like a bristly surface. Especially during intimate times, when he sounded breathless and excited.

Baekhyun pulled back from the drenched cock with a lewd ‘pop’ and grinned. “It's because I've practiced a lot,” he whispered before he stuck out his tongue and traced each popping vein with the wet muscle. All the while he kept looking up at Sehun, who let out ragged breaths and low moans, one of his hands clasped in the bedspread and the other waved in Baekhyun's coloured hair. The second the orange colour had started to vade, he had wanted to dye it pink. So, he did. It looked cute, he thought, and he was glad that he wasn't perspiring red-orange sweat anymore. 

Sehun was grinning too, lopsided, lower lip caught between his teeth. “Of course,” he said. “Because the one thing you love more than gaming or singing, is sucking dick.”

Chuckling, Baekhyun dug the tip of his tongue in the leaking slit of Sehun's cockhead, causing the smirk to slip off the younger's flushed face. “As if you're complaining.” With that, he wrapped his swollen lips back around Sehun's member, letting it slip all the way into his mouth until his lips were buried in the taller's pubes. He heard Sehun choke on a moan while controlling his gag reflex. Proud, he started deep throating the other, feeling the hand that was buried in his hair clasp around the tuft. He moaned, successfully sending vibrations all across Sehun's naked body, and basked in the feeling of the latter pulling on his hair while rubbing his tongue alongside the underside of his cock. 

“God—”

Both boys froze when the door to Sehun's bedroom was flung open, casting a strong light coming from the hallway over the otherwise ill-lit room. 

Baekhyun was about to pull off Sehun's cock in shame, hating himself for not locking the door when he had hurriedly pushed their youngest member into his bedroom for a good time. He relaxed, however, when a name spilled off Sehun's lips. 

“Ch-Chanyeol,” Sehun spluttered, hand still clutching a handful of Baekhyun's bubblegum pink hair, and choked on another moan when the latter continued sucking him off. 

“Well, well, well,” came the main rapper's deep voice, sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine. If there was a voice that could make him come without being touched, it had to be Chanyeol's. Much like Sehun's, it was low and raspy, but way deeper. Like a bass, it rumbled across the room in strong vibrations. Dominance edged his voice, though it wasn't always audible. And, also unlike Sehun, Chanyeol wasn't exactly versatile. On-stage he might come across as a lovely, hyperactive puppy, but in the bedroom he was all sexy smirks and husky dirty talk. However, despite his dominant nature, he also enjoyed a good prostate stimulation once in a while. “Leaving me out of the good stuff, huh?”

The harsh light left the room after the sound of the door closing resonated through the dimly lit room. Baekhyun heard Chanyeol stalk across the floor, his footsteps soft because he was wearing socks, and sighed when he felt the bed dip in behind him. He felt a little ashamed like this, ass still high in the air, everything visible for Chanyeol's probably lustful eyes. But then again this was Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol had already seen every part of him more than once. 

“You were… still showering,” Sehun gasped in between moans, his eyes going from wide to half-lidded again slowly. “Baekhyunnie-hyung was… was too quick.”

Baekhyun barely had time to feel amused at Sehun suddenly using honorifics in Chanyeol's presence when a hand smacked his behind. He gasped around the cock, which throbbed inside his hot mouth, and moaned when calloused fingers began stroking the hot skin. There had to be a nice print of Chanyeol's wide palm, he was sure of it. 

“Eager, as always.” The rapper chuckled and made Baekhyun moan by spanking him again, hitting his other cheek this time. Baekhyun both loved and hated how Chanyeol knew all the things he disliked, liked, and what would drive him absolutely crazy. Spanking was one of those things. If his dick hadn’t been leaking before, it certainly was now. “Got something to say for yourself?” Chanyeol’s voice sounded just next to Baekhyun’s ear now, his hot breath fanning across the shell. “Or are you too preoccupied?”

Holding back a playful smile, Baekhyun dragged his lips back up to the tip of Sehun’s dick and let it fall off his tongue. “I was hoping you would come,” he whispered, head tilting to the side when Chanyeol pressed a kiss right below his ear. 

“You were?” Chanyeol feigned surprise, but Baekhyun nodded anyway while biting his lower lip. He was weak for neck kisses, especially Chanyeol's because he knew just where to put pressure, where to lick and where to suck.

“Yes...” He sounded breathless, which he was. He was quite proud of his cock sucking skills, but Sehun was gifted. Deep throating the youngest member left him gasping for air, throat sore and eyes stinging with tears. “I want you.”

Chanyeol chuckled lowly. “What about Sehunnie?”

Baekhyun cast his gaze toward said male, who seemed a little mesmerised with his hooded eyes regarding them dreamily. He couldn't blame him. Chanyeol had that effect on people. “Sehunnie too,” Baekhyun said, voice soft. His eyes fell close when Chanyeol gently kissed his shoulder. “I want Sehun too.”

In a split second, all tenderness seemed to have left Chanyeol when he swatted his hand across Baekhyun's ample buttocks, splitting air with a harsh sound mixed with an audible inhale coming from both Baekhyun and Sehun.

“Greedy.” Chanyeol's famous skew smirk was detectable in the tone of his voice. 

Baekhyun shuddered as kisses were peppered down his back, getting lower and lower down his sweaty body until the lips reached his burning ass. With one last glance he had looked up at Sehun, who seemed to be looking at what Chanyeol was doing, before he got back to work. While Chanyeol's breath tickled the crack of his behind, he wrapped his slender fingers around the base of Sehun's cock and guided it back into his mouth. 

A moan slipped past his lips when a kiss was pressed on his tailbone, subconsciously making him spread his legs a little wider. The tip of his own cock was almost touching the bedspread, he could sense it— He gasped when his hips got hoisted back into the air, and moaned around Sehun's dick when a face buried itself between his ass cheeks. Wet, familiar lips teased his hairless hole, causing the rhythm he was bobbing his head in to become uneven. Not that Sehun seemed to notice: He was grunting as sexily as before. His cock had started to leak more, even, the second Chanyeol had started to eat Baekhyun's ass. The latter could taste the salty precum spread across his taste buds and savoured the bitter taste. 

“That's sexy,” Sehun said, voice strained with arousal, and waved his hand back in Baekhyun's pink hair to encourage him to keep sucking him off. “You're so sexy…”

Baekhyun could feel the younger's eyes on him, though it was overshadowed by the feeling of Chanyeol working his entrance open with his mouth. The latter's tongue was hot against his skin, and created a lewd, wet sound. Baekhyun moaned with each lick, each suck, each kiss. Every now and then Chanyeol would slap his ass cheeks again and Baekhyun would feel him smirk against his hole when he'd arch his back more. 

The blowjob had gotten impossibly sloppier, for Chanyeol really wasn't holding back. He was rimming Baekhyun with much force, causing his body to rock back and forth with each thrust of his tongue. But Sehun was getting closer nonetheless; Baekhyun could sense it in the way his moans became more breathy, more ragged. And in the way he was continuously leaking precum, of course. 

So, he pulled back once again and licked his lips, enjoying the taste of Sehun's cock lingering in his mouth. He kissed down the younger's length toward his balls and started teasing those with his tongue. 

Chanyeol, whose spit was trickling down the insides of Baekhyun's thighs, introduced a first finger to his now slick hole, pushing it past his ring of muscle without much trouble. “He's sexy indeed,” Chanyeol whispered, teeth scraping the reddening skin of Baekhyun's ass as he started fingering him slowly. “Especially like this… On all fours, hole hugging my finger so tightly.”

Baekhyun bit back a whimper, having a hard time not to accidentally bite down on one of Sehun's balls. That wouldn't be sexy. Instead, he moved his mouth to one of Sehun's trembling thighs and bit him there when Chanyeol added a second finger. He heard the youngest take in a sharp breath as his teeth dug into his skin, but didn't pull him off. No, instead Sehun threaded his fingers through Baekhyun's hair soothingly, as if trying to distract him from the slight sting of Chanyeol's thick digits stretching him out. 

No matter how many times he had taken dick before, it still hurt. But it was a good kind of pain. It was a sting he longed for, a sting that gave him pleasure, since it would subside after a while. And after that, euphoria would come. And he would come, too. 

“Tell me how you want it,” Chanyeol said. He had hovered over Baekhyun again, clothed body pressed against Baekhyun's naked one. “Tell me how you need it.”

At any other time Baekhyun would've laughed at Chanyeol quoting one of his songs, but now he thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. “Gentle.” He reached one of his hands back, blindly touching the back of Chanyeol's neck, feeling his white hair. “My hips still hurt a little from slipping on stage.”

Chanyeol hummed.

“But I want to celebrate your success with you,” Baekhyun said, looking up at Sehun. “Since you've done so well with your album.” 

“You too,” Sehun said, once again having dropped the honorifics. They rarely used it in the bedroom anyway. He seemed a little timid anyway, though, now that Chanyeol was also there. “We're so proud of you.” He cupped Baekhyun's chin and pulled him up from underneath the main rapper so he could kiss him.

Baekhyun crawled on top of Sehun as Chanyeol's warmth disappeared from behind him and accepted the younger's kiss. His knees were digging into the soft mattress on each side of Sehun, the inside of his thighs touching the younger's hips. In the background he could hear clothes hitting the ground and guessed Chanyeol was also getting naked. His guess had been right when, from the corner of his eye, he saw Chanyeol getting something out of Sehun's bedside table. Lube. 

So he wasn't the only one sleeping around with the members. Chanyeol knew where Sehun kept his lube too. Though it wasn't really a secret that the members released their sexual frustration with each other. Being hormonal men, not allowed to date, there weren't a lot of options. Besides, they were all super attractive. At least Baekhyun thought so. 

Sehun's mouth was hot, wet, and familiar. His kisses were always like this; deep and sensual. It made Baekhyun melt against his lean body, feeling his muscles tense under the tips of his fingers. Sehun was mapping out his skin, too, from his shoulders all the way to his wide hips, where he held him. 

“Are you sure your hips are all right?” Sehun asked, Baekhyun's and his lips barely a millimeter apart. His eyes shone with concern in the soft light coming from the lamp on his bedside table. 

Baekhyun nodded, his skin heating up once again when Chanyeol returned behind him. “It wouldn't be the first time I'd be limping around the airport anyway.”

Both Sehun and Chanyeol let out a sound in amusement. 

“Discretion has never been your thing,” Chanyeol pointed out and Baekhyun could hear the cap of the bottle of lube being popped open. After that, the wet sound of lube against skin could be heard. 

Bracing himself, Baekhyun returned to kissing Sehun, who pulled his face a little closer by cupping his flushed cheeks. When Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hips and started sliding his lubed-up cock between his ass cheeks, he moaned into the kiss, giving their youngest band member the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into his hot mouth. The pink haired male could feel Chanyeol's strong hands keeping his ass cheeks apart. His hole twitched with want, and he knew it was glistening in the orangey light of Sehun's night lamp, winking at Chanyeol.

“Please,” Baekhyun said, though it came out as a helpless plea, and leaned back into Chanyeol's touch. He didn't know where to focus: Sehun's heavenly hips or Chanyeol's teasing touches. 

A low chuckle rumbled from the latter's throat. “Please what?” 

Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes because, really, Park Chanyeol didn't have the right to deny him what he really wanted until he said it aloud. But he said it aloud anyway. “Fuck me,” he whimpered, the words muffled since Sehun was invading his mouth with his tongue, and rocked back as Chanyeol kept sliding his cock between his (now slick with lube) cheeks. “Fuck me, Yeol, godda--” A drawn out moan left his lips, which was eagerly swallowed by Sehun, and for a second he thought he was going to black out. 

Finally, he thought through a thick haze, eyes rolling back into their sockets. He tipped his head back as Chanyeol drove his dick into him, stretching him out further than two fingers could prepare him for. Lips were sucking on his neck, but he almost didn't notice them. All he could focus on was the pleasure and the pain of being shaped to the thickness of Chanyeol's fat cock. 

“That feel good?” 

The main rapper's voice sounded low and husky against his ear, and he could feel the taller's well-built chest press against his back. He was being sandwiched, the front of his body pressing down against Sehun as Chanyeol lay atop of him. It was hot; having two guys like Sehun and Chanyeol all around him, trapping him between their tall bodies. 

“It feels so—ngh—s-so good…” Baekhyun's voice was tinged with excitement, arousal oozing off each syllable. When a hand wedged itself between his own and Sehun's sweaty body to grab his leaking dick, he moaned and looked down. Sehun was looking up at him, eyes hazy with lust, lips quirked at the corners.

“You're so hard, Hyunnie,” the younger said, his tone soft and dangerously low. Baekhyun felt himself shudder while he dug his nails into the skin of Sehun's shoulders. 

Meanwhile Chanyeol was still grunting next to Baekhyun's ear, causing all the pink hair in the back of his neck to stand up. Though Chanyeol's pace was slow and gentle, the way he was rocking his hips back and forth touched all the good places inside of him. And with a cock as hung as Chanyeol's, it wasn't hard to find or stimulate his sweet-spot. So, before he knew it, he was moaning a few octaves higher, the tip of the taller's thick shaft grazing his prostate with each careful thrust. “That feels so good,” he whined, the words almost getting lost in Sehun's mouth as the latter pulled him back down with his free hand to claim his lips in another breathtaking kiss. 

He couldn’t focus on the kiss, however, not when a pair of lips started teasing the shell of his ear, not when a cock was stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden within his ass. In between the noise of his and Sehun's lips smacking and Chanyeol moaning right into his ear, he could hear the wet squelching sound of the lube slicking up his little hole and the sound of Chanyeol's hips colliding with his ass cheeks. It wasn't loud, for the taller was still being careful not to hurt him, but it was there. And it was enough to drive him delirious with lust. He wanted more. He wanted it faster. Harder. He wanted it—

“What about your hips?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, bringing him back to senses enough for him to realise he'd said his desire out loud. “I don't want to hurt you…”

Pulling back from Sehun's hungry lips with a gasp, Baekhyun arched his back and bent his neck so he could, awkwardly, kiss the corner of Chanyeol's smirking mouth. “I don't care,” he whispered, unable to keep his head up as Chanyeol immediately picked up some speed. “Fuck me,” he rasped desperately, hole clenching around the taller's veiny dick. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me— ah!”

Chanyeol did. He held Baekhyun's wide hips a little firmer and started snapping his pelvis forward with more force, causing the slapping sounds to become louder, harsher, just like Baekhyun's filthy moans. 

Sehun was moaning too, Baekhyun could hear him through the haze of his own pleasure. He clumsily bent down to kiss their youngest member again, not wanting to leave him out. Spit was escaping from their lips because of their tongues, but neither seemed to care. No, Baekhyun was enjoying it and he knew Sehun was too; somewhere in the kiss Sehun had wrapped his hand around both their cocks and started to rub them together, mixing the precum escaping from their heads. Sehun’s curved dick was hard, rock hard. 

And Baekhyun— Baekhyun wanted to ride it. He wanted to ride Sehun's dick, give both boys a private show fans would want to pay money for. He wanted to have Sehun's dick, which in full hardness bent upward in such a way that it would hit his prostate with ease if he were to bounce on it. The thought alone almost sent him into oblivion while Chanyeol was still vigorously thrusting into him. 

He was going to lose his mind trapped between two toned, sexy, sweaty bodies, two of his equally attractive bandmates who each had an amazing dick. He was sure he was going to pass out after this, just because it was nearly too much to handle.

He pulled back from Sehun slightly, even though he almost didn't want to, and opened his mouth. “I wanna—” His voice got cut off, replaced by a breathy moan. He could see Sehun was smiling, his swollen spit-slick lips shining in the dim light, and he didn't even need to see Chanyeol's face to know he was grinning too. Sehun and Chanyeol were cocky bastards, he thought, using his dick-loving self for their own amusement. Not that he really cared. They could use him all they wanted. 

“I wanna ride…” he began again, voice strained and nails still digging into Sehun's broad shoulders. “I want to ride Sehunnie.” It was more of a plea than a demand, but he knew the message came across.

Chanyeol slipped his cock out of Baekhyun's now gaping ass hole slowly and Baekhyun felt him pause, knowing he was looking at his hole, probably admiring the view. “God, that's hot,” Chanyeol breathed. He reached out for the red rim with two of his fingers and teasingly slipped the tips of his fingers inside of Baekhyun, making him gasp wantonly. “Such a hungry hole…”

“Please,” Baekhyun whimpered as he straightened himself, wanting to hover over Sehun's cock so he could sit on it, though he wasn't sure what he was begging for exactly.

Chanyeol seemed to know, however. He guided the vocalist's hips and helped lube up and steady Sehun's dick so Baekhyun could impale himself on it without much hassle. And Baekhyun did. Mouth agape, eyes half-lidded, hands flat against Sehun's heaving chest. 

“God, Baek—”

“Sehunnie—”

Chanyeol chuckled, though the sound got drawn out by the other boys’ moans. 

Somewhere through the horny fog behind his eyes Baekhyun saw Chanyeol move — he could feel him shift on the bed as well while he was slowly moving up and down Sehun's cock. Even though Chanyeol's dick was thicker than Sehun's, Sehun's was just the slightest bit longer and the curve of his shaft was more noticable. He needed to adjust to the size, and he did so while moaning throatily. The younger's hands were resting on his hips, helping him tilt his pelvis with each thrust while still allowing him to have control over his movements.

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol move to sit on his knees next to Sehun's head and moaned soft, unwillingly, when Chanyeol pressed his lubed-up member against the other's lips. 

The soft sound of his moan apparently didn't go unnoticed by Chanyeol, who smirked at him. “Who's cock is better?” Chanyeol asked. He leaned toward Baekhyun and reached out his hand to cup his flushed cheek. “Sehun's or mine?”

Not being able to hold back the grin that was creeping up his own face, Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol's touches. “Sehun's,” he teased, knowing very well Chanyeol just wanted his ego boosted. But he couldn't choose. Not really. Chanyeol's cock was nice and thick, filling him up so well that he could still feel it days later. Sehun's cock was long and bent in a way that could easily make him come twice because his prostate was being touched over and over and over—

His train of thought got cut off when Chanyeol pulled him in for a kiss. He could taste his own ass on the taller's tongue, but paid it no mind. If anything, he loved the filthiness of it all. 

Below them, Sehun moaned around Chanyeol's cock and Baekhyun could feel their youngest member throb inside of him. He whimpered into Chanyeol's mouth, his hand clasping the rapper's strong upper arm while his other hand was still on Sehun's toned chest. He kept rolling his hips; back and forth, up and down. Until he found a pace that made his head loll back, disconnecting his lips from Chanyeol's addictive ones, and moaned whorishly. 

The air around them was thick, heavy with lust and the smell of sex. The bed was creaking below them, and their moans filled the room. Other than that the house was quiet, which was good. Baekhyun sure as hell didn't want to be interrupted now, not when he could already feel his orgasm approaching.

Even though he was too preoccupied getting lost in heaven, he could hear Chanyeol whispering praises to Sehun, whose lips were awkwardly, but beautifully stretched around the main rapper's wet member. Baekhyun couldn't hear what Chanyeol was saying—even when he slowed down his pace, the waves of pleasure washing over him were too intense for him to focus on anything else—but he knew the words had to be good because Sehun's dick started twitching inside of him violently. 

With his eyes half-lidded and his characteristic smirk plastered on his face, Chanyeol looked back up at Baekhyun, who had no control over his face whatsoever; his jaw was slack, his brows were furrowed, and his eyes held an impossibly needy look. “Want me to fuck you to completion while you suck Sehunnie until he comes?”

Without realising, Baekhyun nodded and soon found himself laying on his side. He was too blissed out to confirm who had put him in this position, and soon lost the ability to think when Chanyeol grabbed his hips and slid back into him. “Fuck…” he moaned, eyes closing for a second to bask in the feeling of being fucked on his side. He opened them again when a shadow doomed up before his eye lids and parted his lips when something wet and round was being pressed against them. 

He moaned around Sehun's cock, feeling the younger holding onto the back of his head, fingers clasping his pink hair, while he fucked into his mouth. Baekhyun's eyes rolled back into their sockets, his fingers curling in the bedsheets, and felt his legs going numb when Chanyeol hit his prostate. All the whorish sounds that wanted to leave his throat were muffled, and maybe he was glad they were. Because with Sehun thrusting into his mouth and Chanyeol abusing his prostate, even he would be ashamed of the sounds he could make. 

“He’s so pretty like this, don’t you think?” Chanyeol asked Sehun, smirk still visible on his face. He used one hand to pull the younger closer, while the other was still on Baekhyun’s hip. He was holding the elder so tightly because of constricting heat around his cock, his knuckles turned white. 

“He always is,” Sehun said, voice hoarse, and opened his mouth when Chanyeol leaned in to kiss him. “He’s always so fucking pretty.”

Baekhyun felt his heart swell with something other than lust. His leaking dick throbbed between his legs, which he still couldn’t feel. He kept moaning wordlessly and gagged around Sehun’s cock once or twice, causing his whole body to convulse, including his tight hole. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Sehun groaned, pulling back from Chanyeol’s luscious lips. The rhythm he was moving his hips in started to falter, causing his cock to sometimes slip out of Baekhyun’s warm mouth. Baekhyun would eagerly pop it back into his hot wet cavern every time. 

Chanyeol moaned, his eyes raking over Baekhyun’s sweaty body, from his pretty lips stretching around Sehun’s girth to his greedy hole stretching around his own. “Me too," he rasped, eyes threatening to fall shut. 

Baekhyun wanted to say he was close too, but didn't get the chance. He felt the familiar warmth pool in his stomach, filling his whole body with an increasing feeling of euphoria. When Sehun and Chanyeol's moans started to come out breathy, hoarsely, and their cocks started to twitch violently inside of him, Baekhyun felt himself tip over the edge. Each of his wanton moans got muffled by Sehun's thick cock, which started leaking thick ropes of white cum inside his mouth the second he came too. Chanyeol joined them soon after, releasing his semen deep inside of Baekhyun's hole while still hitting his sweet-spot with each hard thrust. 

The three of them were shaking with sensitivity as they rode out their orgasms. Heavy breathing filled the room. Baekhyun pulled back from Sehun's dick after a little while and obediently swallowed every drop of cum lingering in his mouth while looking up at him, his eyes shining. His eyes fell shut, however, when Chanyeol pulled his spent cock out of him, making him moan. 

"God." Chanyeol was the first one to speak after they had come back down from heaven. "That was amazing." 

Baekhyun felt a pair of hands pull his ass cheeks apart and flushed when two fingers slipped between the cheeks, his eyes still close. The two other men shifted on the bed, he sensed the mattress dip in here and there, and before he knew it, a different pair of hands manoeuvred him onto his back and kept his legs apart. He barely had time to realise what was going on when a sudden hungry mouth found his lips—and another found his rim. A soft moan escaped his lips, which immediately got lost between Chanyeol's lips. He could feel the taller smile against his mouth. 

“I love the taste of Sehunnie lingering in your mouth,” Chanyeol said before he straightened himself and glanced at their youngest band member. “Is it tasty?”

Sehun pulled back from Baekhyun's cum-frosted ass with a sheepish smile. His hair was disheveled and sticking to his flushed skin. “Of course,” he answered, and kissed one of Baekhyun's thighs. “Baekhyunnie's ass is delicious.”

Chanyeol huffed a low chuckle as Sehun hovered over Baekhyun. He cupped the other rapper's chin and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Then maybe next time we should both fuck him, no?”

Baekhyun's eyes glazed over with lust at those words, his head already filling with images of both Sehun and Chanyeol fucking him. At the same time. “Yes, please,” he sighed, causing both males to look at him with a smirk. “I'd love that.” He suppressed a giggle when Sehun bent down to peck his lips while Chanyeol pressed a light kiss against his forehead. 

Now that his ass hole was stretched again after four months of total sexual deprivation, the thought of his two younger band mate's double penetrating him sounded more than appealing. He had expected them to do it, to be honest, but of course their maknae and main rapper were considerate. Considerate enough that Sehun resumed eating Chanyeol's semen out of his hole while Chanyeol himself started peppering every inch of exposed skin with soft kisses while muttering “we love you” over and over again. 

He considered himself to be lucky to be part of EXO. For they aren't only nation's boy group with millions of fans, but also a group made out of nine kind, alluring, and incredibly hot gays— sorry, guys. One thing was for certain, however, and that was that Byun Baekhyun never shied away from an opportunity to get some action going between himself and his best friends. 


	2. Just us 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Baekhyunnie~!♥

Ever since that night, Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Double penetration.

The thought of Chanyeol and Sehun fucking him  _ both _ ,  _ at the same time _ , sent chills down his spine. He wasn’t a stranger to threesomes, especially not with them, but being stretched by two cocks simultaneously was something new to him. Well, not exactly. He had watched porn involving double penetration before, but the possibility that it could actually happen to  _ him _ , no, that hadn’t crossed his mind. Not even as a mere lustful wish. But that one sentence coming from Chanyeol’s mouth haunted him.

_ “Then maybe next time we should fuck him both, no?” _

So, Baekhyun started fantasizing about - or rather obsessing over - Chanyeol and Sehun fucking him at the same time. Whenever he had time, he would finger himself using more and more fingers (sometimes utilising both hands though he felt silly doing so) to the point he wished he had some toys to play around with. Now, you could wonder: why use toys when you’ve got two perfect bandmates to do it with you? Well, Baekhyun wanted to be prepared. He didn’t want to make a fool out of himself. He didn’t want to be in the middle of a sexy situation and then find out it doesn’t fit. How  _ embarrassing  _ that would be. For safety reasons too; he didn’t want his asshole to tear. 

He kept up his practice, hoping that one day either Sehun or Chanyeol would make a move on him. Because they had planned it, right? Week after week passed, however, and nothing happened. Nothing but a few teasing touches and depressingly dry kisses. 

Baekhyun was going insane. 

He didn’t know how long he would be able to keep up his practice. Each time he touched himself, he would stretch himself a little further, grow a little more desperate, and feel a little more empty. 

He couldn’t wait anymore.

He needed them. 

He needed them badly. 

He needed them inside of him.

“I need you,” Baekhyun whispered into his phone, which lay beside his head. Three of his fingers were knuckle-deep inside his with lube drenched hole. He held back a wanton moan and let his head roll back into his pillow. “Please, Chanyeollie… Take Sehunnie--  _ ah _ ... with you… I n-need you. I need you  _ both _ .”

He heard Chanyeol take in a sharp breath on the other end of the line, knowing very well he had interrupted the younger in the midst of producing new songs. Chanyeol and Sehun had left earlier that evening to go to the former’s studio to play around with some tunes. The rest of the members were out too,  _ finally _ , hence why Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to call Chanyeol despite knowing he was busy. 

“Are you touching yourself?” the rapper asked, his voice husky. 

Whimpering, Baekhyun nodded, only half realising Chanyeol couldn’t see him. “ _ Yes _ ,” he breathed before he bit his lower lip to suppress another lewd moan. His back arched off the bed when he pushed his fingers in a little deeper, but it wasn’t enough. “P-Please,” he stuttered, “come home…”

“Baby,” Chanyeol began and despite the word he uttered being an endearment, the tone of it made Baekhyun feel like he was being scolded. “Sehun and I will be on our way, but until we’re there with you, I want you to be a good boy.” There was a short pause, making Baekhyun feel as if Chanyeol — who had definitely put him on speaker — was trying to listen in to the squelching of his wet hole. “And what do good boys do, Baekhyun?”

Said male’s body was heating up due to the fact that they hadn’t done this roleplay in a while. “Good boys don’t touch themselves,” he whispered, feeling a little embarrassed because this was the first time Sehun heard him like this. He usually didn’t take on the very submissive role with their youngest member. 

“Good.” Chanyeol sounded amused and if he were able to see him, Baekhyun was sure he could see Chanyeol smirking at Sehun. There was some rustling on the other side of the line and a “ _ Fuck, I’m hard _ ” coming from Sehun that made Baekhyun bite back a small smile. “Babe, you still there?”

Nodding, Baekhyun shivered upon hearing Chanyeol’s low voice and, despite being told not to do so, thrust his fingers all the way into his hole again. He just couldn’t help it. He had to press the back of his free hand against his lips to muffle his moan, but he was pretty sure the other boys had heard it anyway.

“You’re a naughty boy, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol said and clicked his tongue. “I think Sehun and I will just stay here then. We’ll have fun without you.”

“N-no!” Baekhyun was quick to slip his fingers out of himself with a small gasp and sat up. “I promise I will be good until you’re here, I promise.” He knew he sounded desperate, but he was exactly that. Desperate. Needy to get dicked down. Deprived of the feeling of being fucked so hard that he would limp for days. 

“You’ll have to prove it to us,” Chanyeol said, voice dangerously low. “I want you to put on your favourite panties, those pink ones.” 

Glancing at his closet, Baekhyun felt his cock twitch even more at the thought of the rappers seeing him in his lace panties, the ones he had bought on a whim without anyone knowing until Chanyeol had walked in on him wearing them. That night was one of the first nights Chanyeol had fucked him into oblivion. 

“Be a good boy and wait for us on your bed.”

\--

A good boy he was. He was sat on his neatly made bed — he took the time to make it look tidy since he had made a total mess out of it when he had been touching himself — in his favourite underwear. The soft fabric of the baby pink panties slightly took away the uncomfortable feeling of his rock-hard cock not getting the release it so desperately wanted. 

Impatient, he played with the sheets with his toes and rested his chin atop his bent knees. He tried to focus on anything else but the throbbing inside of the panties, but all he could pay attention to then was the twitching of his ass hole. As if it was begging to be stretched and filled. 

He hated being horny and unable to do something about it. Well, technically, he could. But he wanted to make Chanyeol and Sehun proud. He wanted to prove to them that he could be good even when he was so aroused that he almost couldn’t think. 

The thought of Sehun and Chanyeol fucking him is what made him stay put. He didn’t want to lose the opportunity of their cocks inside of him at the same time because he was too eager to wait. His impatience wouldn’t get the best of him. He was better than that. He was determined—

When he heard the front door unlock, he straightened his back and felt his heartbeat speed up. Sudden nerves took over his horny mood as he looked over at the large mirror on his closet. He checked if his hair wasn’t too dishevelled only to see a blush creeping from his chest all the way up to his neck. Before he could wonder if he actually didn’t look silly in the panties, the door to his bedroom flung open. He gasped, watching Sehun strut into the room with a smirk on his face while Chanyeol trailed behind him with the same cocky expression. 

“Have you been good?” It was Sehun who asked the question, which Baekhyun didn’t expect. But the words made him feel all the more hot and bothered. 

“Yes,” he answered, his heart performing somersaults in his chest as he watched Sehun take off his shirt. His eyes took in the delicious sight shamelessly. Sehun’s tall, lean body was something he had always envied and admired, so the fact that he could see it naked and touch every inch of his skin made him feel like the luckiest man on earth. 

“Get up, baby.” Chanyeol pulled him out of his reverie and as though his body had a mind of its own, his feet soon found the floor. He had been so focussed on Sehun that he completely missed Chanyeol taking off his shirt as well and he didn’t really have time to ogle the taller’s equally hot body as said taller pulled him against his broad chest. “C’mere,” Chanyeol whispered before he cupped Baekhyun’s chin and kissed him. 

Moaning, Baekhyun melted against Chanyeol’s warm body and kissed him back feverishly, as if he’d die otherwise. He parted his lips when Chanyeol licked them and enjoyed the feeling of the younger exploring his mouth. 

Another moan bubbled up his throat when he felt a presence behind him and shivered when Sehun began leaving kisses all over his shoulders and neck.

“You were right, Chan,” Sehun said, his hand travelling down Baekhyun’s waist. When the tips of his fingers reached the elder’s panties, he lightly tugged at the waistband. Grinning, he slipped his fingers inside the underwear, touching the hidden, tender skin. “These look so cute on Baekhyunnie-hyung.”

Chanyeol hummed against Baekhyun’s lips before he pulled back with a grin. “They make him look so  _ fuckable _ .” 

Baekhyun’s dick twitched in its confines as he cupped Chanyeol’s face and pulled him in to resume making out with him. He’s addicted. Addicted to Chanyeol’s wet, sloppy kisses, addicted to the feeling of Sehun holding his hips and grinding his hard cock against his ass, addicted to Chanyeol’s bulge rubbing against his own. He feels so hot, squished between the others’ large bodies, one naked chest pressed up against his back and another chest aligned with his own.

He didn’t want to leave their youngest member out, however, so he forced Chanyeol’s tongue back into the taller’s own mouth before he pulled back from the kiss and turned around in their tight embrace. Sehun was quick to claim Baekhyun’s lips for himself while Chanyeol started creating small hickeys on their main singer’s neck. 

With the room becoming hotter and hotter, the boys’ cocks became harder and harder. The air became thick with lust and heavy with want. Baekhyun, drunk on the feeling of the others’ clothed dicks grinding against him, wanted them to get more naked. It wasn’t fair; he was the only one nearly naked. He wanted to be on his knees in front of them so he could pull down their jeans and underwear. He wanted to taste their cocks, both of them. 

But Sehun’s lips worked like magnets and it was hard to pull away from them. Once he managed to, he started leaving hasty kisses down the younger’s heaving chest. 

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Chanyeol sang as he made eye contact with Sehun, who was grinning. He grabbed younger by his neck and pulled him in for a steamy lip-lock while Baekhyun struggled with their belts. Chuckling, Chanyeol blindly helped Baekhyun unbuckle their belts.

The latter pulled Sehun’s jeans down first and stared at the outlines of his hard cock. Curling upward, the tip of Sehun’s dick was peeking from the top of the waistband. Baekhyun licked his lips, but held himself back and turned to Chanyeol so he could pull his jeans down as well. The main rapper was sporting a serious hard-on too, and Baekhyun felt his mouth water as he stared at the packed member. It looked like it was about to burst from its confines. So, he saved it from its misery. 

Chanyeol chuckled when his cock slapped against Baekhyun’s cheek as his underwear got pulled down. Despite the elder already being flushed with arousal, he saw him blush more. “Look at how hard we are for you,” he said, his voice raspy and laden with lust.

Baekhyun glanced at the hard dicks in front of his face. Veins were throbbing before his eyes as he wondered who he was going to suck first. Chanyeol’s looked heavy and hot; it would feel weighty on his tongue. Sehun’s, however, was already leaking small beads of precum ready to be licked away—

Sehun gasped when a kittenish lick tickled the tip of his cock, and drew his bottom lip into his mouth when soft lips closed around his girth. “Mmm,  _ yeah _ ,” he hummed and buried his hand in Baekhyun’s hair, grasping it. When the latter took in more of his length, he moaned and let his head fall backward.

“Feels good?” Chanyeol asked as he wrapped an arm around their youngest member’s naked torso. 

Sehun opened his eyes just slightly to look at Chanyeol, who was already looking back down at how Baekhyun was giving head. “Fuck,  _ yes _ ,” he answered, making Chanyeol drag his gaze up to his eyes again. The elder’s eyes were dark, but there was no hint of jealousy. Instead, Chanyeol drew him closer and claimed his lips for a hot kiss. 

Baekhyun moaned around Sehun’s cock when he felt it twitch in his mouth. He loved the taste of Sehun’s precum; sticky, bitter and delicious. Forcing it all the way to the back of his throat, he grabbed the younger’s thigh with one of his hands. With the other, he held Chanyeol’s neglected dick to give it some attention too. He was met with approving moans from both men, who were busy making out above him. 

The room was filled with eager sucking sounds coming not only from Baekhyun but also from Sehun and Chanyeol kissing each other senseless. Chanyeol had control over the lip-lock, his tongue buried deep inside Sehun’s wet mouth, but said control wavered when Baekhyun replaced his hand with his lips. Now being the one enjoying the great pleasure of their lead singer sucking him off, Chanyeol accidentally bit down on Sehun’s lower lip, causing him to groan with pain. “Sorry,” he quickly muttered when he pulled back and returned the forgiving smile Sehun shot him.

Baekhyun, who’s knees had started to hurt, soon caught their attention, though, when he opened his mouth as widely as possible and took in the heads of both their cocks. That’s what he tried, at least. His mouth wasn’t big enough, so he ended up switching between the two. 

“Fuck, Baek, that’s hot,” Chanyeol moaned. Just like Sehun, he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. The pleasure of Baekhyun’s lips working magic on his dick made his knees buckle and sent him to heaven. He didn’t want to get too lost, though, because the sight of Baekhyun on his knees in his favourite pink panties trying to suck two cocks at the same time was something he could keep looking at forever. It was mesmerising, and he knew Sehun felt the same way as he kept moaning against his shoulder while looking down. 

Through hazy eyes, Baekhyun tried to look up at his bandmates to check their expression. His own cock was leaking heavily inside the panties, causing the soft fabric to become sticky with precum. His whole body felt hot with the taller boys ogling him. He felt shameless and tried to put on a real show as a thank you. Each lick, each suck, each bob of his head was a way of him saying he was grateful Chanyeol and Sehun came home to give into his needs. 

“I want to see him ride your face,” Chanyeol whispered to Sehun, his voice hoarse because Baekhyun was busy deep-throating his cock. All the slick around his girth made it easy for the trained singer.

Sehun hummed, grinning at the idea. He pried Baekhyun’s hand off his leaking dick, gave Chanyeol a kiss on his cheek before he completely got rid of his underwear and socks, and walked over to the bed where he lay down on the sheets. Wrapping a hand around his spit-slick member, he ogled the other two. The sight of Baekhyun sitting in front of Chanyeol and the sound of him gagging a few times made him throb against his palm. He could jerk off to this: Baekhyun sucking Chanyeol off with so much enthusiasm that he almost felt it too. But he was growing impatient. He wanted that panty-clad ass on his face. 

“Come over here,” he thus said, nearly begged, earning him a sly smile from Chanyeol. He wanted to slap the smile off his face. How dare Chanyeol promise him something and then take so long to give it to him? Besides, he was sure Baekhyun was craving some attention too. 

And he was right. Sitting on Sehun’s face sounded tempting to Baekhyun, who struggled to walk over to the bed because his knees were hurting and he was so turned on, he couldn’t walk straight. Before he could climb on the bed, however, Chanyeol hugged him from behind, hard-on poking his back. 

“Not so fast,” the rapper said. “First we have to get rid of these beautiful panties, no?”

Even though they looked great on Baekhyun, Sehun agreed that they should get rid of the panties. They should be naked, all three of them. So, with lusty eyes he watched as Chanyeol ever so slowly pulled Baekhyun’s panties down his hips, causing his wet cock — which had left a serious dark spot at the front of the underwear — to spring free. 

Baekhyun moaned, enjoying the sudden free feeling, before he crawled onto the bed, allowing Chanyeol to pull the panties down his legs and fling them to somewhere forgotten. “Hi there,” he whispered to Sehun as he climbed on top of the younger and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Hey.” Sehun’s voice was thick with anticipation, so Baekhyun didn’t let him wait as he turned around and got on all fours, presenting his ass to Sehun, who immediately cupped the squishy globes and pulled them closer to his face. 

Watching the scene unfold before him, Chanyeol moaned. He got on his knees on the bed before he inched closer toward the other men. Looking at Baekhyun’s pleasure-struck face, he grinned. “Does Sehunnie’s tongue feel good?” He reached out for Baekhyun and grabbed the hand that was gripping Sehun’s thigh. 

The elder nodded and slowly opened his eyes but kept them half-lidded as he found Chanyeol’s dark gaze. “ _ Yes _ ,” he moaned, his back arching when Sehun began eating his ass with more force. The fingers that were digging in his hips made it hard for him to keep his eyes open, but he kept staring at Chanyeol, his pupils dilated. “It feels  _ so  _ good.” 

Chanyeol’s grin widened, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers squeezing his hand. “Tell me, what has gotten you so desperate?”

Feeling his blush flare up, Baekhyun averted his gaze. “It’s just,” he began, his breath hitching when Sehun sucked on his rim. “The last time— _ ah _ … Y-you mentioned that you and Sehun…  _ Mmh _ … would fuck me a-at the same time.” His head lolled back with pleasure when Sehun’s tongue penetrated him slightly. “A-and I want that.”

Chanyeol hummed, his dick throbbing at the neediness oozing off Baekhyun. He glanced down at where the elder was sitting on Sehun’s face and noticed how Baekhyun was bouncing a little while rocking himself back and forth. Chanyeol cursed under his breath wishing that he were Sehun having Baekhyun’s heavenly ass pressed against his face, before he looked back up at the singer’s blissed-out face. “Yeah?” he asked and when Baekhyun nodded absentmindedly, he bent forward and kissed the elder’s shoulder. “You want Sehunnie and me inside of you?”

“Y-yes,” Baekhyun mewled. Through the fog that was clouding his mind with lust he noticed Chanyeol had guided his hand to his groin and was waiting for him to grab his dick. Smiling lightly, he tilted his head to the side when Chanyeol started kissing his neck and wrapped his trembling fingers around the rapper’s rock-hard cock. 

Chanyeol moaned against Baekhyun’s hot skin. “How badly do you want it?” He raked his hand down the elder’s chest until he found his dick and started stroking him as well. 

A little overstimulated by Sehun’s talented tongue working him open and Chanyeol’s large hand playing with his hard-on, Baekhyun couldn’t stop shaking. “ _ Please _ ,” he begged, not wanting to come just yet while at the same time being unable to stop riding Sehun’s face. He squeezed Chanyeol’s cock and bit his own lower lip in order to stop whining pathetically. 

Smirking, Chanyeol moved his lips next to Baekhyun’s reddish ear and licked the lobe. “You’re sexy when you beg.”

Baekhyun turned his head to look at Chanyeol, their lips mere centimetres apart. “I want you to fuck me so badly,” he whispered, the tone in his voice uneven since Sehun’s face was still stuffed between his ass cheeks. With his eyebrows creased, he glanced between Chanyeol’s dark eyes. 

“Get the lube,” the main rapper ordered, knowing very well it would take Baekhyun everything to get off Sehun’s face. 

The latter took a deep breath when Baekhyun hoisted himself up, giving him a chance to breathe. Not that he was complaining. Baekhyun’s ass tasted sweet, like the strawberry lube he had previously used to finger himself with before he called them to come over. Baekhyun always used more than needed, not only for the squelching noises but also to leave a sweet taste for one of the band members. To let them know what he had been up to in his free time before meeting them. 

He stared up at Chanyeol while Baekhyun scrambled off the bed to get the lube and smiled when he saw the elder grin. Pulling Chanyeol down, the smile didn’t slip off either of their faces until their lips met. 

When Baekhyun climbed back on the bed with the bottle of lube in his hand, the two younger males were well lost in a make-out session that fans would pay money for to see. Baekhyun was glad he got to see it for free. Well, the prize would be his ass. 

He stared at the two exchanging spit until Sehun seemed to notice his presence and side-eyed him curiously from underneath Chanyeol, who stopped kissing Sehun when he noticed the younger had stopped moving. 

With both rappers regarding him in anticipation, Baekhyun felt utterly naked, which he was. His cock was embarrassingly hard and twitched visibly when Sehun and Chanyeol smirked at him at the same time. “Prepare me?” he softly asked while holding up the bottle. 

Before he knew it, Chanyeol had pulled him closer and he was sitting on Sehun’s abdomen, his back facing the latter. He stared up at Chanyeol, wondering what he was planning. 

“Lean back,” Chanyeol ordered, his voice gravily, as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the blankets — Baekhyun dropped it when he had drawn him in. 

Baekhyun made sure he didn’t accidentally poke Sehun’s eyes out as he reached back and leaned on his arms, one hand on each side of Sehun’s head. He felt the younger kiss his back and his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of the soft gesture but shot open again when hands grabbed his thighs and lifted him. “Wha—” His question got cut short when Chanyeol aligned Sehun’s lubed up cock with his hole and Sehun lowered him into his cock. He almost lost strength in his arms and collapsed onto Sehun.  _ Almost _ . 

He looked at Chanyeol, whose gaze was stuck on the lower part of his body, before his eyes rolled back into their sockets when Sehun’s cock was all the way inside of his body. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he moaned while Sehun breathed audibly against his back. The strong hands that were holding his thighs — Sehun’s hands — made sure he wouldn’t lose balance, and he was glad. This position could end in an awkward way if he were to fall to the left or right. Just imagining this made him giggle, though the joyous sound turned into a whine when Sehun lifted him ever so slightly, causing his cock to slip out before he carefully thrust it back in. 

He was glad he had been fingering himself before he called the boys to come over because, even though he had been prepared, the slight sting of Sehun’s cock stretching him out made him bite his lower lip in pain. A pain that didn’t last long. He had been practising lately after all. 

“God,” Chanyeol whispered, hand wrapped around his own dick. He loved the way Baekhyun’s hairless hole stretched around Sehun’s girth. The elder’s rim was slightly red from all the action up until now, but still winked impatiently when Sehun’s cock accidentally slipped all the way out. He grabbed the younger’s dick, pumped it a few times, and pressed the tip against Baekhyun’s needy entrance, watching it slip back inside with such ease that he couldn’t help but moan at the sight. 

“You take dick so well...” Chanyeol absentmindedly mumbled, his eyes trailing up Baekhyun’s tensed body until he found his half-lidded eyes. The lopsided, aroused smile on the elder’s face made his cock twitch. 

“I-  _ ah _ … I’ve been practising,” Baekhyun admitted, his voice strained as Sehun slowly fucked up into him. His eyes rolled back into his head for a moment when the younger thrust against his sweet-spot, making his arms tremble as he tried to keep himself up. “S-Seven fingers…” 

Sehun groaned from behind the singer, his already dirty mind suddenly flooded with images of Baekhyun on his back, both hands between his spread legs. “ _ Hyung _ ,” he moaned, eyes closed, when Baekhyun clenched around his dick. His erratic thrusts picked up some speed, causing the elder to moan beautifully, shamefully.

Chanyeol hummed. “Naughty baby has been busy then.” He caught his lower lip between his teeth as he scanned Baekhyun’s flushed face, wanting to lean in to kiss that small smile off him so badly. He held himself back, however, and grabbed the lube instead. “Then I can surely add a finger or two, no?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Baekhyun mewled. “I can-  _ ah _ \- take it…” With glazed-over eyes and a pounding heart, he watched Chanyeol squirt a generous amount of lube on his thick fingers. His thighs were trembling as much as his arms while he anxiously awaited the sensational sting of being stretched further. 

“If it hurts too much, say so,” Chanyeol said, a serious look taking over his otherwise sexy face. 

Baekhyun appreciated Chanyeol’s attentiveness and if he weren’t fearing crashing onto Sehun if he were to reach out to Chanyeol to pull him in for a kiss, he would have. Instead, he flashed him a sweet smile, which wavered when Sehun let him sink all the way down his girth. “O-of course.”

Chanyeol’s own heart was racing too as he stroked Baekhyun’s red rim, knowing very well Sehun — who kept still — was in the same boat as them. Still seated between Sehun’s legs, he finally leaned forward to kiss Baekhyun before he carefully pushed his finger inside the elder. 

Baekhyun whimpered against Chanyeol’s distracted lips and listened to Sehun’s loud breathing. It helped him relax somehow, the way their youngest member cursed under his breath as a finger joined his hard cock. 

“Good boy,” Chanyeol cooed into the kiss. Baekhyun didn’t resist his finger too much and it slipped in alongside Sehun’s dick rather smoothly. “How does it feel?”

Moaning, Baekhyun almost gets lost in the kiss and the feeling of being filled. “F-feels… good.” He allowed Chanyeol to bite his lower lip and whimpered when the latter moved his finger around. “It only h-hurt a-  _ ngh _ … a little bit.”

By the time three of Chanyeol’s fingers had joined Sehun’s cock inside of Baekhyun, the latter was slowly rocking back and forth. His arms had started to hurt from keeping him up for so long, but the feeling of being stretched wider than seven of his own fingers could do felt so good that he forgot about the discomfort. Sehun was lying utterly still beneath him; he only moved his arms so he could stroke Baekhyun’s back in a soothing manner. Chanyeol was wiggling his fingers inside of him as he moved himself up and down carefully. 

It still hurt a bit, he wasn’t used to being this full after all, but the more he relaxed, the more the pain ebbed away. Soon, he found himself moaning shamelessly, his eyes squeezed shut. Chanyeol and Sehun moaned with him, either to encourage him or because the sight of him taking more than just a cock was a huge turn-on. Probably the latter. 

What he didn’t expect, however, was for a familiar heat to pool in the pit of his stomach as he kept bouncing at his own pace, Sehun’s cock aligned with his prostate perfectly. Hitting is spot on time after time, making his own cock throb against his abdomen. With his head lolled back, he felt himself getting closer and closer to a heaven he so desperately wanted to reach—

Gasping, he put both his feet on the bed and lifted his hips and let Sehun’s dick and Chanyeol’s fingers slip out of him before he could tip over the edge. “C-close,” he panted, eyes still closed. His cock was leaking and throbbing heavily. 

Chanyeol chuckled lowly as he stroked Baekhyun’s quivering thigh. “Do you think you’re ready?” 

Biting his lower lip, Baekhyun nodded and slowly opened his eyes. He felt Sehun kiss his back and smiled softly, glad his arms finally got some rest. “I trust you two will take good care of me,” he whispered. “I will yell  _ cucumber  _ if I cannot take it.”

Chuckling, Sehun grabbed the bottle of lube from where Chanyeol had flung it previously and threw it toward the elder, who caught it skillfully despite his fingers being slippery. While Chanyeol got into position — his legs flung over Sehun’s so their most private parts were touching and they could press their dicks together for Baekhyun to ride — Sehun stroked Baekhyun’s side, which was now facing him. He smiled up at the elder and allowed said elder to grab his hand so he could kiss his knuckles. 

“I love you,” Baekhyun whispered into Sehun’s hand, suddenly feeling a bit shy. He didn’t know what made him say it. It was like the words bubbled up his throat and spilled from his lips without him paying attention to it. But he meant them. 

A large smile spread across Sehun’s face. “I love you too.” 

“You two are being all lovey-dovey,” Chanyeol muttered as he lathered his own cock with lube. “As if we aren’t about to split Baekhyunnie in two.”

The other males laughed. “Which is exactly why we should say that we love each other,” Sehun said.

“Oh?” Chanyeol asked, obviously about to tease. “I thought we were just here to fuck.” When Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Sehun sulked, Chanyeol chuckled. “You know I love you guys.”

“We love you too,” Sehun and Baekhyun said in unison, causing all three of them to laugh. 

The relaxed, airy atmosphere didn’t last long, however, because as soon as Chanyeol’s cock was shiny with lube and he had put some more on Baekhyun’s hole and Sehun’s cock, lust crept back into the room. 

Baekhyun felt his heart hammer against his chest as he reached beneath himself and tried to stroke both cocks at the same time. He heard the other men moan. Knowing he wasn’t the only one anxious and excited, he decided not to wait too long. He inhaled deeply and sunk down on Chanyeol’s cock first while two pairs of hands were holding his hips.

“ _ Fuck _ ....” Chanyeol’s groan was just a little louder than Baekhyun’s whimper. His head was about to loll back, but he stopped himself. He kept scanning the elder’s face looking for a sign of discomfort, but he only saw pleasure.

“T-try putting it in,” Baekhyun moaned as he looked at Sehun, who had his lower lip caught between his teeth. Given how easily he had taken Chanyeol’s cock, he just wanted to be full. Filled to the brim. Stretched so wide that he would still be able to feel it days later—

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” he chanted when Sehun ever so slowly pushed in his cock alongside Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun’s nails were digging into either one of the other’s thighs, but neither Chanyeol nor Sehun seemed to care as they moaned with Baekhyun. “ _ Fuck— _ Oh, my God…” His safeword was on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn’t going to give up. Despite the pain reminding him of the first time he had bottomed and cried although his partner had been gentle, he sunk down as far as he could manage. Tears were prickling in his closed eyes. His body was shaking. But his own dick stayed rock-hard. 

“ _ God _ , that’s hot,” Sehun breathed while absentmindedly rubbing circles in Baekhyun’s thigh with his thumb. He could feel Chanyeol’s cock throbbing against his own while Baekhyun clenched around them tightly. 

Just like Sehun, Chanyeol kept stroking Baekhyun’s thigh while looking up at him. “You good, baby?” he asked, knowing himself and Sehun were in heaven, but he wasn’t so sure about Baekhyun.

The latter nodded. He breathed in sharply when he moved a little and finally opened his eyes. He flashed Chanyeol a watery smile. “F-full,” was all he managed to say. Every other word fell apart on his tongue. 

Grinning softly, Chanyeol felt relieved. “Move when you’re ready.”

Baekhyun took his sweet time adjusting to both cocks inside of him. No amount of practice would prepare him for the real deal. And the real deal was  _ so  _ much better. He basked in the feeling of the sting slowly subsiding and when he finally started moving, he nearly lost balance because of the pleasure.

He mewled, head spinning, chest filled with pride. He wanted to tell the other men how amazing it felt to be so full, how obscene he felt for taking two cocks. But nothing other than lewd moans spilled from his lips. Over and over again. 

Sehun and Chanyeol watched Baekhyun getting lost in heaven. The intimacy they felt while both being inside of Baekhyun was something they had never felt before. It was different from that time when Sehun had grabbed both their cocks with one hand and jerked them off simultaneously. To be inside of Baekhyun’s heat, feeling him squeeze around their girths, feeling the other throb— it was magical in a way.

Dirty squelching sounds overruled by the men’s loud moaning filled the room. The air was heavy with pheromones, laden with lust. It reeked of sex and sweat.

When Sehun noticed Baekhyun was getting tired from bouncing, he tentatively thrust his hips upward. The look on the elder’s face and the moan that left his lips was enough encouragement for him to repeat the movement. 

“ _ Mmm _ , that’s hot,” Chanyeol commented, voice an octave lower than usual. He could feel Sehun’s cock rub against his own, stimulating him in an odd yet pleasurable way. And after a while he started thrusting up into Baekhyun too, fucking him further into heaven. 

Sehun grinned when he saw Baekhyun reach between his own legs before he wrapped his slender fingers around his hard-on. “Close?” he asked, though the answer was obvious when the vocalist’s eyebrows creased, his expression orgasmic. 

Baekhyun nodded, eyes rolling back. He wanted to enjoy the moment longer, but he had been on the edge before and he wasn’t sure he could delay his orgasm any further. And as tingles spread all across his body, his vision turning white and his body convulsing, he knew he couldn’t hold it back. 

The rappers watched in amazement as Baekhyun tumbled over the edge, his semen spurting from the tip of his dick in thick ropes and the tone in his voice high and shameless. While Baekhyun came undone, his hole kept twitching and constricting, holding Sehun and Chanyeol’s cocks in a tight grip. 

Baekhyun had trouble coming down from his high, mostly because the other two were still thrusting into him, still stimulating his prostate. He desperately wanted to collapse onto the bed, his body worn, and was glad when Chanyeol seemed to read his mind. 

He found himself on his back in just a matter of a few seconds. His hole was gaping, leaking lube into the sheets, and his body was still tingling from his orgasm. Through half-lidded eyes, he looked up at Sehun and Chanyeol, who were admiring him. Both rappers were on their knees next to his head, cocks still rock-hard and leaking. He smiled cheekily. 

“Cum on me?”

Chanyeol glanced at Sehun, knowing pictures of Baekhyun covered in their semen were running through his mind as well, but a sudden hand wrapped around his dick made him look back down. 

“Fuck, Baek,” Sehun moaned before Chanyeol could, one of Baekhyun’s hands wrapped around his cock as well. He lazily rocked his hips back and forth, slowly fucking Baekhyun’s pretty hand. He’d been on the verge of coming ever since Baekhyun had been riding him, so it only took a few strokes for him to be gasping. And when Chanyeol cupped his cheek to pull him closer so he could kiss him, Sehun knew he was a goner. 

Baekhyun felt Sehun’s cock throb violently in his hand as pearls of precum leaked from the bulbous tip. Luckily he knew just where to put pressure to send the younger over the edge. “Come for me,” he whispered, his voice having a needy undertone. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Sehun groaned, lips parting form Chanyeol’s as he threw his head back. As a familiar heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, he looked down just in time to watch himself come. 

Loving the feeling of Sehun’s semen dirtying his face, Baekhyun moaned. He had his eyes closed, not wanting it to get into his eyes, but his mouth was wide open. He savoured the taste of the spurts of cum that landed on his tongue. 

“That’s so hot,” Chanyeol moaned, his own orgasm approaching him dangerously fast. Baekhyun was so skilled with his hands, and when the elder led the tip of his throbbing cock to his cum-stained lips, he started shaking. 

Enjoying his post-orgasm euphoria, Sehun looked at Chanyeol, who was still in the middle of it. He bent forward so he could kiss the main rapper’s veiny neck, tasting nothing but hot sweat, while Baekhyun’s hand was still holding his softening member.

Chanyeol ran his hands up his own chest, losing himself in bliss. “C-close,” he stuttered, voice strained. The sight of Baekhyun’s pouty lips kissing the tip of his cock made his head spin, and when the singer gave him a desperate look, he came.

Moaning, Baekhyun let Chanyeol shower him with cum. The load was thick and bitter on his tongue, but he swallowed everything that landed in his mouth with pleasure. 

“ _ God _ ,” Chanyeol exhaled, shudders going up and down his body as Baekhyun pumped every last bit of cum from his cock. As he came down from his high, he looked down and smiled. “You look pretty like this.”

Baekhyun giggled, feeling dirty and irresistable at the same time. “Thank you,” he said softly and giggled again when the other men plopped down on the bed beside him with loud sighs. 

“Are you happy now?” Sehun asked, eyes locking with Baekhyun’s even though he wanted to look at how Chanyeol was licking cum off the elder’s face. 

Baekhyun hummed, satisfied. “Yes,” he whispered and giggled when Chanyeol playfully stuck his tongue into his ear. “Very.” He could feel his hole gaping and knew he would probably have a funny walk for a few days, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind. He had successfully taken two dicks and it had been way better than he’d expected. He was wondering, though… “Did you guys enjoy it too?”

“Are you kidding?” Chanyeol immediately asked, chuckling. “My cock hasn’t had a treat like that in a long time.”

Humming in agreement, Sehun cuddled Baekhyun’s body closer, both their skin sticky with sweat. But he didn’t mind. “It was amazing, Baekhyunnie…”

“Good,” said male whispered. He stretched, starting to feel a little drowsy. 

Chanyeol smiled. “I’ll prepare us a warm bath,” he suggested and started to get off the bed, but paused when the other two men whined in protest. He huffed a laugh. “We can take a nap afterwards.”

He knew very well that when he would return, both Baekhyun and Sehun had probably dozed off already. The thought made him smile as he walked toward the bathroom. 

“Babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The double penetration, as promised! I hope you all have been well~ Comments and kudos are appreciated♥

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hyunbaekah)


End file.
